


Touya Makes Puns Out of N's Name: The Fic

by ReapersAngel



Series: Harmonia Takes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bad Puns, Can't even tag this, Crack, Disclaimer: Credits to Nintendo and Pokemon and Gamefreak, Drabble, How Do I Tag, IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, Name Puns, Puns & Word Play, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: It's punny Touya. What more could you want.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Series: Harmonia Takes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Touya Makes Puns Out of N's Name: The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Touya calling N Harmonia but it turned cracky.

“You’ll always be my harmony, you know,” Touya says, leaning into N’s side.

“Aww, that’s- wait.” N narrows his eyes at him. “Are you going to make my name into a pun again.”

He widens his eyes innocently. “Of course not!” N relaxes, and he tacks on, “ _ Harmonia _ .”

“Touya!” He complains.

Touya flutters his lashes. “It’s only  _ natural _ ,  _ Natural _ .” N groans, his head falling against his shoulder.

“I can’t even retaliate,” He mumbles, “Your name’s fail proof and too perfect.”

“Aw.” Touya darts a mischievous kiss behind N’s ear as he snakes an arm around Touya’s waist. “I love you too.”

He can feel N smiling as he squeezes his torso. He gasps. “ _ Natural Harmonia Gropius _ , are you  _ groping _ me?”

N yelps and hides in his neck, face redder than a Cheri berry. In the distance, Reshiram snickers.

  
“ _ Touya _ !” He cries. Touya just cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
